Actions
This is a list of some of the possible actions you can do in the game and how to do them. # Build new buildings in your outpost. To do this click on one of your empty building slots and select a building from the list. Requires resources and some require Command Center to be at a certain level. # Upgrade existing building. To do this click on a building and click the upgrade button. ( two arrows pointing up) Requires resources and some require Command Center to be at a certain level. # Demolish buildings. Click on an existing building and click the demolish button. (two arrows pointing down) Only works on buildings that you have built. meaning will not work on Lounge, Command Center, Radar Tower or Stargate. # Upgrade mothership facilities. Go to your mothership by clicking on the picture off the mothership near the top center of the page. Then click on one of the facilities and click the upgrade button (two arrows pointing up) # Attacking Enemy Camps . First go to surface map by clicking on the picture of a globe at the top right of the page. Second find an enemy camp and click on it. Third click the attack button (the one on the left). Fourth Decide which hero to use by clicking on the hero you want on the right. Fifth decide if you want to do manual combat if so click on the button Take command (manual battle). Last click Confirm. #'Scan enemy camp. '''First go to surface map by clicking on the picture of a globe at the top right of the page. Second find an enemy camp and click on it. Third click the Scan button (the one on the right) # '''Attack Player Outpost. '''First go to surface map by clicking on the picture of a globe at the top right of the page. Second find a Player Outpost and click on it. Third click the attack button (the one on the left). Fourth Decide which hero to use by clicking on the hero you want on th right. Fifth decide if you want to do manual combat if so click on the button Take command (manual battle). Last click Confirm. # '''Get another outpost. '''First you need to get a Docking Bay. To do that you need to level up your Command Center to level 7 and then warp. Then level up your docking bay to do that you need to be the right Military Rank. Then click on your Docking Bay and select the planet you want your outpost on and place it on the planet. # '''Joining an alliance.' To join an alliance you need to go to your mothership by clicking on the picture off the mothership near the top center of the page. Then click on your consulate it's the building that is seperate from the rest of the ship at the top left. then find an alliance you like and click the apply button. # Survey Enemy Camps or Resource Fields. After defeating and Enemy Camp or taking control of a Resource Field, you can survey it to gather Valuables used to increase your Military Rank or research technologies beyond level 10.